From the Ashes
by geekgirl01
Summary: Lydia's ties to the living world are severed when her house burns down. Now living in the neitherworld under special conditions, she must deal with some ghosts of her own while BJ tries to comfort and help her without letting his own emotions overrun him.
1. Filthy Rich or Just Plain Filthy?

_Ok, so this is my first __cartoonverse__fic__. This is mainly a chapter to set up the story…And I really wanted to write a romantic __fic__ about BJ. He needs some __lovin__'. __Lol _

_Oh and I want to say that I havent seen all of the Beetlejuice episodes, so if something isn't exact with the series, it's probably because I dont know about it yet..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice so please don't sue me!_

* * *

Beetlejuice stretched and gave a huge yawn before sidling out of his chair and heading to his bedroom. The early morning sun was just below the horizon. "Man, I'm exhausted…" he muttered, turning into a huge exhaust pipe, "Why do I always stay up way too late?" The poltergeist transformed into a tall skinny version of himself and changed back, wearing his pink beetle pajamas, because only real men wear pink, even the dead ones. 

The ghost with the most climbed into his coffin and cuddled into his pillow, pulling his blanket up to his face. It felt so good to be in bed. "I could get noosed to this…" he murmured, causing a noose to appear around his neck just as he closed his eyes.

"Beetlejuice Beetlejuice Beetlejuice!"

His name rang high and clear in his mind. The ghoul's eyes shot open and he could have screamed with exasperation before disappearing into the living world.

"Why is it always me, Lyds? I just wanna get some slee…" but Beetlejuice stopped mid whine to realize that the room he had popped into was burning down around him. Flames erupted from under the door and climbed up the curtains in the windows. The old familiar mirror he used as a portal to the living world started to crack from the intense heat. Smoke billowed up to the ceiling and curled lazily in the room. And Lydia was no where in sight.

Panic flooded him as he tried to adjust his eyes to the intense brightness of his surroundings. "Babes!! Babes, where are ya? I can't see you!" he screamed, flying around the room a couple of times."BJ, over here!" Lydia called from just beyond the smoke; she was huddled into the very back corner of her bed, as far from the flames as possible. She was growing faint from all of the smoke inhalation. "Help me Beetlejuice!"

The poltergeist zoomed over to her and grabbed her hand. "Say it Lyds. Hurry!" he yelled over the roar of the flames. A dazed Lydia opened her mouth and whispered the words once more just before she passed out, sending them safely back to the neitherworld.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia slowly regained consiousness and realized that her head hurt like it never had before; causing her to slump back down under the warm pink blanket she was curled in. Wait, pink? Her eyes shot back open and became aware that she was lying in a coffin, Beetlejuice's coffin to be precise from the way it smelled. She grudgingly decided to get out of the makeshift bed to figure out what was going on. Her mind felt heavy and waterlogged and she couldn't remember why or howshe had ended up at the roadhouse. Knots formed in her stomach when she became aware that she didn't remember anything from the previous night.

"Beej, are you there?" she called from the bedroom door, carefully holding herself steady in the way. No one replied, making her feel very much alone. Why was she at the roadhouse? She looked down at the oversized t-shirt she had slept in. She noticed that it smelled horrible, but shrugged that out of her mind. She _had_ slept in Beetlejuice's coffin. But why? And where was her best friend?

The gothic girl jumped when the front door slammed open, letting the poltergeist inside, heavily laden with brown paper bags. He accidently dropped them when he saw her staring at him and gave her a sad smile. "Heyya babes, just got some food for you to eat…thought you might be hungry…" Lydia noticed how red his eyes were and it seemed as though his appendages were barely keeping themselves together. Any anger she might have felt a moment before disappeared.

"You look exhausted BJ. Let me get those for you and you go sit down." She commanded, moving over to the scattered bags and picking them up, hoping the wobble in her step didn't give away her weakness. Beetlejuice floated over to the couch and settled himself into the crumby cushions, watching the girl quickly disappear into the kitchen.

When she returned, Beetlejuice was barely keeping his eyes open. "Wow Beej, you look dead on your feet…erm…" The poltergeist chuckled under his breath and gave her a lazy smile. "Good one, Lyds…" Comforted by the familiarity of everything, Lydia finally sat down next to her best friend. "So why am I at the roadhouse? Why did I spend the night here? Beej, did you get into trouble again?"

Her heart raced when a sad look overcame the ghost's face and he studied the dirt on the floor. "Lyds, you've been here for three days. You were out cold." A frown creased the goth's features and her voice shook with the question, "Why?..."

"Babes…you're house burned down a few nights ago…You called me just before you collapsed…Don't you remember?"

Beetlejuice cringed at the sight of her eyes when they grew round with horror. "Mom! Dad!...BJ, did you…?" But her best friend looked away dejectedly. "I couldn't go back without someone to call me there Lyds…The mirror in your room shattered. I've been trying to catch glimpses when I can but…it's hard babes…The pieces are so tiny."

Lydia felt numb. Her house was gone and she didn't know what had happened to her parents. "Beej, I have to go back…I have to look for my parents…" But her best friend frowned at her and decided to get up and move closer to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder. "If you think you need to babes…but…since the house is gone my ties are broken with the living world," he stated gently, resisting the urge to transform into a ripped neck tie, "And you probably won't be able to come back…"

The girl's eyes shot up into the poltergeist's lost ones at the last few words. Never come back? It was unthinkable. But to never return to the living world either? What about her family? Her friends? Instant images of Jacque, Ginger, the Monster next door, and especially the specter in front of her filled her mind. They were her friends too. Tears welled up in her eyes. In just a few days her whole life had been ripped apart.

Beetlejuice's frown etched itself deeper into his features while he watched his best friend struggle with her inward battle. Then, a light bulb went off over his head. "Hey babes, I've got an idea! Let's go to the town hall and check to see if your parents are um…newcomers. If their names aren't on the list for the neitherworld then you know they are still alive and you…." His voice faltered for a brief moment, "can go back to be with them…"

The tears in Lydia's eyes did not stop, but she smiled warmly at the poltergeist. "That's a wonderful idea Beetlejuice. Let's go…"

XXXXXXXXX

The pair shuffled up to the main desk. They had been waiting in line for hours in front of the town hall and now the sun was sinking below the horizon of the neitherworld. The long period of standing had been dificult on Lydia and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. When they finally reached the desk, the secretary gave Beetlejuice a hateful glare before smiling warmly at Lydia. "Oh hello Lydia!" she greeted warmly and mumbled something to Beetlejuice without glancing at him. "It's so nice that you are here! Mayor Maynot has just requested an audience with you. And your…_friend_ may come if you like as well," she addressed Beetlejuice with venom in her voice.

Lydia smiled at the secretary and nodded. "But before we see him…" she said before she could be escorted away, "First, I was wondering if my parents are…new arrivals to the neitherworld…" The lady in front of her twitched the corner of her mouth before speaking. "That's classified information Lydia, but for you…" her eyes wavered over the fifteen year old girl for a brief moment before she disappeared from view.

She returned very shortly, smiling broadly in her triumph. "I have them right here Miss Lydia! You should have told me they were so recent! Just arrived hours ago, the both of them!" and the lady clacked the papers on the desk, making them disappear once again.

Lydia's heart dropped. "…Do you know where they are?" she asked. The urge to make sure her dad was ok in a place like this surged through her, but the secretary smiled, "I'm sorry my dear, but that is confidential. I simply cannot reveal their whereabouts against their wishes. I know it must be hard for you, but trust me, they will come to you when they are ready. Now just make your way through that door to see the Mayor, dear. Next!"

So her parents were in the neitherworld. They were dead...and they had just died. The teen wondered if they had suffered in the past few days and she could feel the tears renewing themselves just behind her eyes.

Without much thought, Lydia grasped Beetlejuice's hand in both of hers. He had remained silent throughout the meeting, taking in all he could. He realized Lydia had nothing left for her in the living world, and that posed a problem. She _was_ living.

"It'll be ok babes. Let's go see what my friend the mayor has to say…" he said, winking reassuringly at his friend before he led her through the door. Mayor Maynot was already in the next room waiting on them, accompanied by Prince Vince.

"Lydia, I am so sorry about what happened and I want you to know that I'm here for you…" the prince began. He tried to take one of the girl's hands, but a snake snapped at him from under her palm. Beetlejuice tried hard not to look smug. Lydia payed no attention to the two, but focused on the mayor. "What did you want to talk about Mayor Maynot?"

The mayor flushed when she said his name, but tried to look as dutiful as possible. "Lydia, we just heard about your parents' arrival and know that it must be difficult to think of ever going back to the living world, but surely you realise that you cannot stay in the neitherworld forever." He said, trying not to look at Beetlejuice, whose head instantly erupted into a swirling frenzy of rage. "Whaddarya talking bout, Maynot? Nobody is sendin' my Lyds back if she doesn't wanna!"

The mayor ignored the ghost he despised and decided to keep talking. "You cannot stay here unless you have an unbreakable tie with this world," he stated matter of factly. Lydia giggled nervously. "What do you mean? My parents are here…My best friends are here…" and at the last she took Beetlejuice's hand once again and gave it a squeeze.

Prince Vince wrung his hands nervously and adressed the adloescent goth, "What he means Lydia, is you would have to have an eternal bond. An unbreakable bond of vows and devotion. A bond of marriage…" Beetlejuice caught the sight of Lydia collapseing and transformed into a striped chair, catching her before she hit the floor. He quickly changed back into his old self, holding the young teen in both his arms.

"Give the girl a break will ya?" he muttered angrily, "This is too much for a mortal to handle at once."

Lydia curled in the protection of her friend's arms and dug her face into his chest. "But how…who…?" she asked, not bearing to look at them. She knew in her mind she had to do it. She didn't want to return to the living world, ever. She felt her hand being swept up and turned to look into the prince's eyes.

"My proposal still stands Lydia. You can be my princess if that is what you wish." Lydia smiled, but turned her face back into the security of Beetlejuice's body. "You are very kind Prince Vince. Could I have some time to think on it?"

She heard agreement and finally climbed out of the poltergeist's arms, putting on a fake smile. "Well Beej, I'm feeling kind of tired…let's go home..." And with a pop of bats and trash, they disappeared at once.

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh BJ, what should I do? I like Prince Vince, but he is too depressing to be around all the time…" Lydia wailed, resting her head on her crossed arms after he had gotten her to the couch. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, wishing to block out her delima. "I wanna stay at the roadhouse. A castle could never feel like home…"

"Well…you could…marry me if you wanted to…"

Lydia's mind halted and she turned towards her favorite ghost with the most. "You, Beej? Marry you?" Beetlejuice turned a deep shade of red and started to float away. "Yeah I know…Pretty stupid huh?" He tried to laugh while deciding which sandworm's throat he would jump down first. He didn't see the goth's eyes light up. "No BJ, that's a perfect idea! Then I can stay here and be with everyone and you can help me find my parents! That is…unless you were joking…"

Beetlejuice popped up beside her wearing his jester's outfit. "Babes, would I ever jest about that? Sides, my parents are always naggin me to settle down…" and he flattened himself to the floor, making Lydia giggle. "You sure about this BJ? I mean, you'd have to put up with me all the time…" she warned.

Beetlejuice shrugged and gave her a wry grin, "Anything for you babes."

Lydia smiled at her friend and unconsciously put her palm to her forehead. The headache was still there. Beetlejuice noticed her actions and swooped down to get a better look at her. "You need to take it easy there, Lyds. You breathers don't handle smoke inhalation very well…Just relax. We can go have some fun when you're better…cross my heart," he said, ripping his chest open and showing her and X shaped heart hovering dead and lifeless in a black abyss.

"Ok Beetlejuice…that sounds…nice…" Lydia murmured as she drifted off to sleep once more.


	2. Almost Like a Wedding Night

_I was asked if I update often...Well, I try my best to though I have to admit it's been sorta slow lately from having to deal with college preparations. I'm also really bad about writers block. But yes, I do update as often as possible._

_Ok so this is what I've been doing instead of my other story. Please forgive me. I really like writing them both though. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice. Please don't sue me!_

* * *

Lydia smelled smoke as she ran through the darkness. She heard her mother scream and panic overtook her soul. "Mom! Where are you?! Mom!" But she got no answer. The smoke smell was starting to choke her now as she felt her way along the walls. He father groaned in the next room and called her name but she couldn't find a door to reach him. They were dying. They were dying and there was nothing she could do about it. The smoke finally became too powerful for her lungs to handle and she felt her black world leaving her, tearing her away from her parents for the last time. 

She woke up sweating to the smell of the horrible smoke. The blackness still engulfed her, but she could see Beetlejuice's bed below her now, cradling her frail body. It was when she looked down at the coffin that she realized that _she_ was the smoke. Her t-shirt reeked of it and it stunk in her hair.

Terrified tears rolled down her cheeks as she ripped the horrible article of clothing off her and ran to the bathroom. She had to destroy the menacing smell. The large bath tub had an inch of slime in the bottom and the sink was covered in stray hair and grey goo. She let loose the drain in the bottom of the tub to drain what slime she could and immediately began filling it up with hot water.

There was no soap or shampoo of any kind, but she quickly stripped off the rest of her clothes and plunged into emerald depths and stayed there for as long as her breath would allow. When she finally emerged a pale dawn light was barely shining in through a high window and she spotted a bar of soap that she hadn't noticed before.

The girl scrubbed her hair and body with it until her skin was streaked red from the abuse of her violent cleansing. She soaked in the tub for a while longer and noticed that the soap smelled of milk and honey, which struck her as odd. She knew her best friend. He didn't do soap, especially soap that smelled good.

By the time Lydia decided to evacuate the bathroom, the morning light was shining brightly in through the window. She couldn't help but blush when she saw a clean set of clothes waiting for her on the bed. The ripped t-shirt was nowhere to be seen. She carefully changed into the comfortable striped top and a pair of fitting black tights left for her and smiled when she looked in the mirror. She decided that stripes suited her rather well.

Beetlejuice grinned manically when she finally entered the living room, "Wow babes, started to wonder if I was gonna have to send a search party in after you…"

"Thanks for the soap Beej," Lydia smiled gratefully, making the poltergeist blush.

"Just thought you might want it," he stammered, looking at the floor he was hovering above, "though I don't know why…" and he crinkled his face and stuck out his tongue. "Nothing like the fresh aroma of dirty feet in the morning if you ask me…"

Lydia giggled and rolled her eyes, "No there isn't Beej."

The rest of the morning trailed away in silence and before they realized it, it was mid-afternoon. As the day wore on into evening, Lydia became more and more aware of the agreement the two of them had made the night before. The sun was barely dusting the horizon when Lydia finally decided to comment on it.

"BJ, when am I supposed to do what the Mayor told me I have to do to stay here?" she asked when she spotted Beetlejuice in the kitchen munching on some bugs he had found crawling in the sink. The poltergeist choked on the worm he was swallowing and turned nervously to his friend before answering. "I guess when Mayor _Maysnot_ orders it…till then…"

He didn't even have a chance to turn into a black and white tractor before the two appeared in front of Judge Mental's podium in the center of a large room. Beetlejuice didn't have to take a second glance to know he was in the courtroom. He had visited the same room many times before.

"It is time, Lydia Deetz. You have been in the Neithworld for far too long as it is…Who do you choose to be wed to?" the judge inquired. Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Lydia stared into the face of the judge and let out a breath. She could see the Prince and mayor out of the corner of her eye sitting in the first pew designed for witnesses.

"Sir, I choose Beetlejuice."

Before he could stop himself, the judge burst out into a fit of bone shaking laughter. "Beetle…you chose…beetle…" he wheezed between the convulsions until he realized she was being serious. He straightened himself out and glowered stiffly down at her, "Girl, do you realize what you're saying. I bet you could have any ghoul in the neitherworld. Come now, be serious!"

Lydia glared at the judge indignantly and was about tell him off when Beetlejuice pulled her quickly to the side and out of earshot, which was rather easy since the room had suddenly burst out into a torrent of rain.

"Babes, before you do this I just want you to know…I don't want you to think you _have_ to marry me. Contrary to my dashing appearance and unresistable character, I'm not the most loved spirit in the Neitherworld. If you would rather be a princess…well, whatever you choose…nothing will change between us as far as I'm concerned…" Gods, what was he saying? He knew he had gone further out of his mind than ever before. He had spent all day and most of the night before pondering over what he had gotten himself into. He knew that at one point along their amity he had fallen in love with his best friend. Now that he was there, standing in front of her and ensuring their relationship forever, he was offering to step aside? He could feel the grounds of his sanity crumble beneath his feet, until he heard his friend's light ringing laughter.

"But BJ, I have to marry someone and it might as well be you. You're my best friend! I wouldn't throw my life away to anybody else."

"Oh, ok…Wait, what?" Beetlejuice puzzled, but he only got a grin out of the gothic teen standing next to him. "Cummon Beej, the judge is gonna toss me back to my world if we don't hurry up!"

Disapproval etched Judge Mental's features as he started reading off the vows. "Do you…erm…_Beetlejuice_, take this mortal to be your wife?"

For a moment Lydia thought her friend was going to freeze up and run screaming out of the room, but the moment passed and he answered, "Sure, yeah I do." Lydia had to stifle back a giggle.

"And do you Miss Lydia; do you take this…_thing_ to be your husband?"

Her eyes shone and she glanced at the sweatier than normal looking Beetlejuice with a smile before turning and looking coolly at the judge. "Wouldn't have it any other way," she replied with an air of defiance.

Mental rolled his eyes and gave an audible sigh. "Fine then, with the ring I pronounce you ghost and wife." Horror dawned on Lydia and she hissed at her partner, "Beej, there's no ring!" But the poltergeist grinned and produced a tarnished silver band, slipping it easily on her narrow finger. "You musta forgot you were dealing with the ghost with the most babes," he winked reassuringly.

"You may kiss the bride."

Lydia glanced up into her new husbands eyes and saw a very rare softness form there before he gently leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth. A chill went down her spine when the cool lips grazed her skin. "You know _I_ love it," he whispered as he pulled himself back and turned to make sure everything was finished.

It was done. Lydia's connection to the neitherworld was now unbreakable. She smiled when she realized that the sun had just set beneath the horizon and it was pouring down rain, soaking everyone in the room. "Sir, what's today's date?" she asked as an afterthought.

The Judge was already halfway through the door when he answered unconcerned, "October thirty first…" and he disappeared from sight.

Lydia grabbed her husband's hand and led him out of the room as well. The nightmare she had endured still hung over her, but she was no longer worried about the welfare of her family. They were ok now, she knew it. And now that she was sure to have Beetlejuice's help, she knew she would find them. "Cummon BJ, let's go have some fun!" she sang, dragging him from the court house and out into the cold night. She figured he deserved it.

After a few moments under the neitherworld moon, Beetlejuice seemed to come alive. "Alright, that's what I'm talkin about babes! It's time to shake things up!" he cheered and transformed into a set of maracas. The odd couple meandered down the brightly lit streets until they saw a welcome looking cafe called the Coffee Shock.

"Oh BJ, lets go there! It looks like fun!" Lydia laughed, running towards the colorful door. She could hear upbeat music playing from within. Beetlejuice arched and eyebrow and followed his new wife inside, visions of how many wallets he could walk out with while unnoticed dancing through his mind.

They found an empty booth at the back of the café and settled down only long enough to order some food, beetles and a turkey sandwich with two coffees, before Lydia urged her friend to get up and dance with her.

The poltergeist couldn't help but transform himself into a showy pink and maroon tango costume complete with rose, while zapping Lydia into a bright red clubbing skirt. She laughed as he spun her around and around the dance floor, letting her skirt twirl gracefully around her body. By the time they took a break she was so completely out of breath her voice wheezed with every gulp of air between giggles. They returned to their table and their food was very cold, but neither of them minded too much.

Not realizing how hungry she had become, Lydia inhaled her sandwich and ended up watching Beetlejuice hunt down the rest of his meal that had escaped. "So," she grinned as she watched him suck the last of the beetle guts from his fingers, "Where did you get the ring?"

Beetlejuice feigned innocence and replied with showy offense, "I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean…" He decided to look up into the girl's eyes and to his horror found himself confessing everything to her. "Alright alright, ma gave it to me after the first time she met you…" He could feel heat rising to his face, though he didn't know how it was possible. Lydia arched her brows in surprise at the confession and grinned. The poltergeist decided to go on before she made him spill more truths against his will, "Took me forever to get it to the perfect state of tarnish it is now…"

The gothic teen let out an amused laugh. "Well it's settled then. We need to go see your parents tomorrow!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Beetlejuice picked an exhausted Lydia up and carried her the last mile back to the roadhouse, making her smile gratefully. "Just like a real wedding night…" she murmured into his shoulder as he opened the door to his home. The poltergeist smirked at his petite charge. "Yeah…almost…" But he could feel the small even breaths coming from her and he knew she was sound asleep.

Without a second thought he placed her carefully into his bed and tucked her in before grabbing a dusty old blanket from the floor and ambling back to the couch to sleep for the umpteenth night in a row. After a very long time he finally closed his eyes in attempts to welcome sleep. "…almost…" he whispered one last time and nodded off.


	3. Dead? You Could Say That

_Thank you for all the wonderful comments! I really appreciate it a lot. They have kept me enthusiastic about this story and helped me stay comfortable with it too. Thanks a bunch guys!_

_I will warn this might not be updated for a couple of days though. Work is literally killing me. I think my boss is going to give me a stroke. lol_

* * *

The gothic teen crept across the living room and into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of her sleeping comrade. She felt a twang of guilt to see him curled up on the disgusting couch when she slept peacefully in a warm, soft bed. Then she checked herself; Beetlejuice sleeping in grime and filth, he probably loved it. The thought eased her mind while she scrummaged around the kitchen trying to find a clean bowl for cereal.

After finishing off two bowls of Count Chocula (the neitherworld knows what's good too) and fending off the spiders at the table, trapping them as she ate, Lydia decided it was time to get her friend up. She got up from the table and as a second thought, grabbed the jar of spiders she had captured to help with the motivation.

Beetlejuice pulled the old blanket up closer to his face when he felt a gentle tugging. Damn poulterchicks were probably at it again. He made a half hearted attempt to swat them away before hearing a giggle. He was sitting up before he even realized he had moved. A jar of spiders were being waved tantalizingly just out of reach and he could make out Lydia's warped face through the yellowing glass.

"Lyds…did you make me breakfast?" he yawned, trying to snatch the jar out of her hands, but it was just out of his reach. "If you wanna call it that Beej. Now get up, we still have to visit your parents before we look for mine!" Lydia sang in a morning voice that would have made the ghoul shudder if it had been anyone else's. He stretched and juiced himself into his usual striped suit before snatching the jar away and gulping down his terrified breakfast.

"One more thing before we go," he said through his last mouthful, "I got you a wedding present." A green package instantaneously appeared in his hand. Lydia reddened and took it, carefully unwrapping the shiny paper revealing a brand new camera.

The joy in the girl's sparkling eyes forced the poltergeist to grin bashfully, "Figured since your other one's…erm…indisposed, you'd be needing a new one for the time being…"

Any other words were drowned out when Lydia rushed at him, hugging him tightly and burying her face into his chest. "Thank you Beetlejuice…you're the best…" she whispered. Beetlejuice felt another undead blush threaten to appear. "Now don't go sayin' things that'll swell my head…" he chuckled uncomfortably while his head began to expand like a balloon.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Junior! Back to see your old mother so soon! And you brought your lovely friend too!" Bea beamed when she answered the door. She hadn't noticed the struggle that had taken place seconds before. "Hello, Mrs. Juice. How are you doing?" Lydia smiled to her host before turning to a very defeated looking poltergeist. "Hey ma…" he mumbled and grudgingly gave his mother a peck on the cheek before letting himself into the spotless house.

"You'll have to forgive the state of my house, I haven't had time to wash the carpet again this morning," BJ's mother sighed, "So what brings you here so early?" An uncomfortable silence rang through the house, shattered by Beetlejuice's choking cough. "Well ma…you see, a lot of things have been happening in the last few….so there was this fire….Well Lydia…and she needed…and for my babes…"

"What Beej is trying to say," giggled Lydia, "is he was kind enough to marry me so I could stay in the neitherworld and we came by so I could thank you for your lovely ring." And for effect, the goth held up her hand to show off the tarnished band to her stupefied mother-in-law before great tears burst the seams of Bea's eyes.

The old woman shot up and grasped her son with such force that Beetlejuice had to pant pleas with the last of his voice in surrender. "Oh my baby got married! Oh I'm so proud of you, Junior! And you managed to snag such a fine girl! Oh wait till Nat hears about this!" Mrs. Juice wailed before turning to her new daughter-in-law, tears sparkling like diamonds in her eyes.

"I knew from the first time I met you that you were a keeper, child. I'm sure that you have made my son a very happy poltergeist," she beamed and placed a gentle kiss on Lydia's cheek, making her blush. "He did it to help me ma'am. I am very grateful," Lydia said, "He may not bathe or have a job, but in my opinion Beej is the most wonderful soul in the neitherworld…"

Unintentionally, Lydia's eyes locked onto her best friend's shining jade ones and a sensation shot briefly down her spine and into her stomach when he grinned at her.

"Well, I hate to cut our visit so short, but me and my babes really need to get going…got a lot of newly wed stuff to do and all…" Beetlejuice stammered when he finally broke off their stare. He tried to lead Lydia to the door before she turned one last time. "Actually, we're looking for my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Deetz. You haven't heard anything about them have you Mrs. Juice?"

To her surprise, the old woman's eyes lit up with recognition, "Oh yes! They just arrived here yesterday. Very nice people, if not a bit odd. The husband is a bit jumpy if you don't mind me saying…but his wife is simply entertaining!" she smiled, "I think they live a couple blocks from here. Turn right when you go out the door and just keep straight. I think their mailbox is already set up. Can't miss it. Oh and tell them we really should get together as a family one evening!" she called to the backs of the couple's heads as they quickly exited her house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia picked nervously at her fingers as they walked in the direction that Bea had pointed them in. "Oh BJ, what if they don't _want_ to see me? What if they don't remember me? What if…"

"Babes, you need to unwind," Beetlejuice assured as he transformed into a spring and bounced along next to her, "You, my dear, are unforgettable and anyone in their right (or wrong for that matter) mind who doesn't want to see you is stupider than a sandworm…"

With her friend's reassurances Lydia tried to quiet her mind of all the possible things that could go wrong and the two walked another half block in silence. "What if they just aren't ready to see me?" she finally burst, unable to clear her mind for calm. To her annoyance, all she received was a grunt of indifference.

"So did you mean those things you told my ma?" Beetlejuice finally asked, unable to keep it to himself. He checked the girl from the corner of his eye and saw her face was a little pinker than normal. "Of course I did," she quietly replied.

Anymore conversation was cut short when they finally recognized the mailbox they were searching for. Lydia knew she was going to puke and instinctly grabbed Beetlejuice's hand for strength. Her parents were really dead and they were inside the house she was now standing in front of. She took a deep breath and stumbled up to the door, pressing the bell with a trembling finger.

She heard a loud thump and a woman's voice, "Now really Charles! What's there to be afraid of now? We're dead!" Lydia heard her mother scold as she walked to the door, "I'm sure it's just more neighbors here to welcome us in. Such friendly people." Lydia thought she was going to faint, but her husband kept her upright as the door opened.

Her mother looked down into her only daughter's eyes, shock registering on her burned face. The left portion of her hair was gone from the fire along with her left eye. Tears welled up in her good one. "Oh Lydia! Is it really you?!" Lydia fought hard to fend off her inevitable tears. "Y…yes mother…Oh I'm so sorry I didn't help you!" she cried, thrusting herself into her mother's arms.

It was only when her father appeared that they noticed Lydia wasn't alone. "Mr. Beetleman?" Charles asked, looking as shocked to see him as the daughter that was now in his arms. Beetlejuice gave them an uncomfortable smile. "How's it hangin' Mr. Deetz?" he greeted in the most casual voice he could manage. "Did you die, too?" Charles asked, bewildered, as smoke rings exhaled from his mouth. Beetlejuice's grin became genuine, "You could say that Chuck."

Lydia then broke away and joined her friend in the doorway. "Daddy, there's a lot I need to explain…" she began.

XXXXXXXXXX

"…And then BJ brought me back to the roadhouse…And dad, he married me so I could stay here and look for you…" Lydia finally finished, quite out of breath. The coffee in her hands had long since been cold, just like all the others that the group was holding.

"So Lyds," her dad finally said, "You've been keeping a middle aged dead guy in your room…and he saved you?" His daughter nodded nervously and she could feel Beetlejuice fidget next to her, but to her surprise, Charles smiled and clapped the poltergeist on the back. "BJ is it? You saved my daughter's life! Is there any way I can repay…wait…married?!" he choked and launched out of his chair. "Married?! You _married_ my fifteen year old daughter?!"

"It was completely honorable sir, I assure you," Beetlejuice mumbled feebly before Charles launched himself at the poltergeist. "I'll kill you!" he shrieked, missing the ghoul's neck by inches. "No need Chuck, I'm already dead!" Beetlejuice called behind him as he glided to the ceiling and out of reach.

"Now Charles, look on the bright side. At least Lydia _found_ a husband…I was beginning to wonder if she even liked boys." Delia called over the crashing lamps.

Lydia scrambled out of her seat on the couch and grabbed her dad by the shoulders, curling her arms around him for comfort. "Dad, it's no big deal ok! We agreed to it so I could stay here in the neitherworld! Nothing has changed!" she hissed not letting go of her father until he finally relaxed in her arms, wailing about his poor baby and the dirty old pervert. ("Now, no need to pay compliments. Only doing my duty…" Beetlejuice murmured under his breath.)

It was another half hour before Mr. Deetz was calm enough to take a nap, coughing smoke in his sleep.

"We better go now," Lydia whispered to her mom, "We didn't bring Doomie so it'll be a long walk home…" After a quick kiss goodbye from her mother and reassurances to visit again soon, the gothic teen and her poltergeist husband started off towards the roadhouse.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What a day…" Beetlejuice muttered through a stretch when they finally arrived home much later that night. Lydia rolled her eyes and giggled. "Nothing phases you, does it BJ?"

"Only a couple of things babes…" he answered, giving her a playful wink, "Sandworms being one of them…But don't tell Chuck…Between you and me, I'm not sure he approves of me yet…"

Lydia laughed and shook her head, "You're probably right BJ. But he'll come to love you in time as much I do…" she trailed off, realizing too late what she was saying. An uncomfortable silence eeped into the two's presence before Lydia broke it in desperation. "So where have Jacque and Ginger been? I haven't seen them at all lately."

Back on familiar ground, the poltergeist gave her an alarming grin. "I uh…accidently flooded the house the night before you called me…with the slop from my tub…"

"_Beetlejuice_…"

The ghoul put his arms up to defend himself from a tongue lashing. "Now before you scold me, I managed to win them tickets for that cruise we went on that one time till the smell disappears…" he reasoned, trying to keep the devilish grin from his eyes as well as his mouth without success.

"_Beetlejuice__…_"

"Ech, one more time and bad things could happen, babes…" Beetlejuice warned, waving a finger in Lydia's face. He was rather enjoying himself. "Besides, it's probably better for you to have a few days to adjust…" He wasn't about to tell her he was more than happy to have her all to himself at the present. Nope, that would have to wait until later.

* * *

_Had to have a bit of comfort in this __chappie__ I don't __wanna__ write angst after all. __Lol__ I had more fun on this one than any of the others in this story…I think I'm finally on solid ground. (Sighs with relief)_

_Again, __I think I finally have a solid direction for this story__ and I think it will flow rather well__. Now if I can only get one for my other one…sigh…_


	4. Beautiful Good or Beautiful Bad?

_Finally, a new chappie! Sorry it took so long, lots has been going on. Worked the last eight days straight, except one day I was really sick. Had loads of problems concerning my fafsa and financial aid for school. Did I mention I have worked the last eight days straight? Sister dissed me. Boss (who I'm totally hot for) let me down big time. All matter of things has gone wrong…But this chapter was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beetlejuice...Lydia does...and I don't own her either..._

* * *

Night was upon them and both girl and ghost knew it was time for bed. Without even letting the chance for an argument rise between them, Beetlejuice easily scooped the slip of a girl into his arms and plopped her into his bed moments later. Realizing there was no chance at talking her best friend out of giving up the most comfortable sleeping quarters Lydia smiled meekly in gratitude while she made herself more comfortable under the blankets. 

"Thanks Beej, I know you have to miss your bed…" she apologized, finally casting her head back onto the pillow that had appeared behind her. Her best friend smiled devilishly back at her. "Anything for you, babes."

The poltergeist, finally satisfied with the level of comfort he had given, turned to trod back to the living room where he would have to sleep…again. He was at the door when a small voice sounded behind him. "I guess we'll have to figure out what to do about a place for me to sleep tomorrow?" Lydia said from the darkness behind him. Beetlejuice smiled to himself at the girl's thoughtfulness and nodded silently as he closed the door behind him.

It was several hours later before the ghoul finally decided he couldn't put sleep off any longer. He had finally decided what to do about bedrooms, after watching several mid-night infomercials featuring Barry Me Not selling pop up bedrooms and spectacular dog houses.

"Gods, I'm tired…" he commented and popped himself into a huge black tire before laying himself down on the couch and throwing the old blanket over himself carelessly. His heavy lids finally dropped and he instantly began to snore, a log appearing above him being slowly sawed in two.

Only minutes later the log dropped solidly on the sleeping poltergeist's head. Beetlejuice blinked and closed his eyes once more muttering hatefully at the stupid log and it's horrible timing. He vowed his revenge upon the rogue log, in the morning. He once again got comfortable when a muffled scream came echoing from his bedroom.

Beetlejuice punched his pillow and dejectedly got up from the couch. "I'm not meant to sleep…." he mumbled as he got up and walked across the room, carefully knocking on Lydia's door to allow himself save entrance. He heard a strained admittance and let himself in.

Lydia was sitting up in the bed shaking. A single tear loosed itself from her eye when she saw her best friend come closer to her and situate himself on the edge of her current bed. Though she could tell he was slightly irritated at the interruption of his slumber she could also see the worry he was trying to hide in his eyes. "I'm sorry BJ…had a nightmare…" she confessed shamefully.

Against his will, Beetlejuice's curiosity was sparked. He had always been fascinated with what was on normal terms, bad things. "About what babes? Most anything worthy of being in a nightmare is here…" His personal nightmare was being eaten by a sandworm in the neither-neitherworld after listening to Lydia proclaim she wasn't his friend anymore.

Unaware of his thought, Lydia threw herself into the poltergeist's chest and grabbed hold of him, keeping him pined on the side of her bed with her. "Oh BJ…I keep seeing them…and there's nothing I can do…" she confessed through a rattling voice.

"Who?"

"My parents!" Lydia finally wailed into his pink beetle pajamas. "I hear them burning to death and hurting and calling for me and I can't even get to them…" she choked through her tears. Beetlejuice's tension eased and he slipped into bed with his friend, letting her cry herself out as he lay next to her. "It's ok Lyds…They're here with us now…" he smiled as he stroked her long raven hair. The Goth's body had finally stopped racking and was now just fighting to control breath.

"B…but are they happy?" she wheezed, wiping her snotty nose on Beetlejuice's chest. A broad grin overcame the poltergeist. "I think they will once they are used to it…You sure know how to turn me on with that snotty nose, babes." He was suddenly glowing like a light bulb and Lydia couldn't help but giggle sleepily. "I thought you'd like that…" she murmured, calmed by the feeling of her friend's fingers through her hair.

Beetlejuice kept his eyes trained on the top of the girl's head until she looked up at him, red nosed and puffy eyed, and smiled warmly. "Thanks Beej…" she whispered, staring up at him through heavy blood shot eyes. "I bet I look dreadful," she giggled after noticing the poltergeist's expression as he looked at her swollen face. "No…" he replied, "You're so…beautiful…"

Caught in a moment of shock, Lydia let Beetlejuice plant and tender kiss on her forehead before releasing himself and heading back to his living room, closing the door firmly behind him.

Lydia sat up in bed, stunned. The feeling in her gut had returned with a vengeance. She could feel her face glow even in the darkness and was suddenly very pleased with the lack of light. She stayed still for a few minutes in attempts to dispose of the squishy emotion that was trying to burn in her breast, but to no avail.

Her best friend, someone who openly hated everything sweet, pretty, and kind, had told her she was beautiful…and kissed her. The memory of the second encounter of those cold lips pressed lightly to her skin bore into her.

The Goth knew she would never fully understand her best friend, but now she was completely stumped. She wondered if it was considered a good thing or a bad thing to be considered beautiful by Beetlejuice, and secretly hoped it was a good thing.

She had never been kissed by a boy in the living world. She had never found any worth her time or energy. None had ever appealed to her. But a ghost? The ghost with the most in fact. He wasn't exactly a normal being, living or dead…and they were best friends. She had never really even thought of him as anything besides a friend before her house burned down. Now they were married…

Another strange feeling welcomed itself into her stomach. She was married to him. It was the first time she had even thought seriously about it. Was he just trying to act the part of a husband? Beetlejuice had been known to get a little too attached to a part he was supposed to act. She shook the option out of her mind.

She laid awake in bed for another hour or two, trying to make sense of the insanity she was feeling and trying to decide the motive of Beetlejuice's actions when she fell into a troubled, dreamy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well, he had done it now. Beetlejuice was sure everything was ruined and Lydia would storm out the moment she regained her senses and demand an explanation for the act of lechery on his part. But he couldn't help it, she had him trapped there and he couldn't lie to her, he never had been able to. He was sure it was her damn eyes. Those huge satin ebony pools that could suck out the core of his soul. They forced him to always spill his guts ever so ungracefully. Damn eyes.

If his heart had had a beat in the last five hundred years he was sure it would have been going a thousand miles a minute over the next few agonizing moments, but nothing happened. She never came out. He decided she was too disgusted with him to even look at him and probably too afraid of more lechery to come out. He was supposed to be her best friend. Someone she could trust. Now what would he be?

After even more thought on the matter his insides curled at the thought of being interrogated further on his feels for her. What if she asked him about everything? It would be hard to talk his way out without spilling his guts once again and to a more descriptive degree.

He suddenly felt very nervous about being interrogated. She was only fifteen years old and he wasn't sure she was ready for some things he could have potential to say. He felt a twinge of regret for loving anything nasty and/or dirty. Now _that_ could cause some problems on the whole friend, more than friend issue.

Who was he kidding anyway? He was a smelly and dirty. His appearance was hideous. Lydia was…way too good for him, he was sure. And she was so young. Though age didn't matter to him in the least, he had fallen for her long before now, he was pretty sure it mattered to her.

In the end, he decided to just try and relax and see how the next morning went. Wait it out and figure the right course of action. If he was lucky, she wouldn't even remember it in the morning and everything would be normal. It was the first time he had wanted anything normal.

The poltergeist finally laid his uneasy head back onto the lumpy pillow he had been using and stayed there, unmoving, for the rest of the night watching his train of thought swerve and crash on its tracks above him.

* * *

_So yea…sorry it's a short one…I didn't feel there should be anything else going on in this one. Give the two birds some time to think everything over. Lol_

_Oh and thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far! They kept me sane on this week of insanity…sort of…lol_


	5. Deal or No Deal

_Ok so I finally got another installment written for this story…Gosh it's difficult finding time for two stories amid the oceans of homework I have already received in the four days I have gone to class this semester. Lol But I will prevail! I will finish this story…lol_

_Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own Beetlejuice...cries at own poorness_

* * *

Lydia woke up with determination in her heart. She was going to ask him about…about everything. Why not? They had been friends for so long and had shared nearly every day together since they had met. If something as minor as a kiss on the forehead and a kind word was going to shake their relationship, well, it had better just end. And Lydia knew her affection for the prankster poltergeist was much stronger than that.

She hummed lightly to herself as she made the bed and started the bath in her bathroom. The neitherworld sun was already out and shining in through the solitary window. A small smile touched the Goth's lips when the honey and milk smell of her soap filled the air, dancing and mingling with the billowing steam from the tub.

She took her time soaking in the hot cleansing water. Her neck formed perfectly with the arching rim of the smooth antique porcelain. It acted as a pillow and before she knew it, a tapping was heard on the window of the bathroom, rousing her from a light doze she had fallen into.

Wrapping a towel hurriedly around her, Lydia let her long raven hair fall sopping down her back and shoulders as she scrambled up onto the toilet to get a glimpse through the high window.

"Miss Lydia, it is I, Prince Vince! I wish to have a private word with you! Please meet me at my castle today for breakfast!" he called up to her once he had caught a shadowy wisp pass before the foggy window. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Lydia sighed and etched an OK into the fog as a reply and disappeared back down to the safety of the bathroom floor.

She quickly dressed and searched the bedroom for a piece of paper to scribble a quick note for Beetlejuice, hoping her visit would be finished before he even woke up. She didn't want anything to interfere with her plan. She found her shoes and carefully placed the note on the refrigerator before heading out into the morning, leaving her friend sound asleep.

"Oh Lydia, your beauty exceeds even my most recent memory! That you are bound to that disgusting Roadhouse infuriates me!" the Prince announced in greeting once Lydia had arrived a half hour later. It surprised her so much that the weather remained so peaceful and sunny on her trip that she had stopped and made sure she was heading in the right direction twice before entering the castle. She smiled warmly at Vince's uncharacteristically optimistic mood.

"It's good to see you have been cheering yourself up Prince Vince! I knew you could do it." Lydia congratulated as she stepped in from the entrance and crept deeper into the enormous hall. The normally dreary young man grinned back at his guest. "Oh my dear, I am just so happy that I am able to assist you!" he cried and took her hands lovingly into his.

A deep foreboding entered into Lydia's spirit and she quickly released herself from his grip. "What are you talking about Prince Vince? I don't need assistance…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Bee-attlejoose, wake up silly!"

The poltergeist's eyes flew open to the last voice he was expecting to hear. "Lydia?" he called before he could stop himself. It was a nasty shock to expect a lovely feminine voice and receive a rough French accented male one. He swung his feet over the couch and absentmindedly rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked the skeleton hovering over him. "Eet iz five o'clock Bee-attlejoose…'Ave yoo been asleep zis whole time?" his neighbor asked incredulously only to receive a half hearted shrug.

"Ok," Jacques sighed, "So I guess _zis_ means nussing to yoo either?" he feigned, waving a dingy scrap of paper in front of Beetlejuice's face.

The poltergeist just made out Lydia's name on it before he snatched it away from his grudging friend.

_BJ,_

_Went for a quick visit to Prince Vince's castle._

_Shouldn't be gone long. See you when I get back!_

_Lydia_

"You should 'ave told us Lydia was seeing ze Prince again!" Jacques scolded after he realized Beetlejuice had finished reading the note for the third time. "We knew you love pranking but zat was just rude!" The poltergeist glanced up into his friend's hollow eye sockets, confusion clearly etched deep into his features. "What are you talking about Bonehead? Lydia's my…"

He stopped himself from saying the fatal words. The skeleton and spider would surely kill him all over again when they found out and he was hoping to be as far away from them as possible when the news was broken that he had married Lydia. Jacques and Ginger were the only other souls in the neitherworld who had known the depth of Beetlejuice's affection for the teenaged girl and he was sure they wouldn't put it past him to trick her, though they both knew full well he didn't have it in him for that very reason. He wasn't taking the chance.

"What makes you think Lyds is seeing that sour puss?" he asked, transforming into a sickly striped cat with the prince's head. "Me and Ginger 'eard in town on our way 'ome that 'e was going to make 'er 'is princess tomorrow, though I don't know why…" Jacques pondered and looked back over to the couch to see only a dust bunny tumbling over the empty cushions where his friend had been sitting.

The skeleton sighed and couldn't help but shake his head affectionately.

XXXXXXXXXX

Doomie sped as fast as his wheels would take him towards the castle. "What is that snooty prince up to, Doomie?" Beetlejuice fumed, "Lydia wouldn't just change her mind like…" his words dried up in his mouth as they were reaching his tongue and he slapped himself square in the face with his own palm.

"She hates me Dooms! I betrayed her trust and now she's trying to get away from me!" he wailed, "Stop!" His dragster of doom skid to a halt in the middle of the road and rolled its headlight eyes in exasperation.

The poltergeist leapt from his car and began pacing before it, wringing his hands nervously. "What should I do? Lydia would know…Maybe I should just leave her alone?" But as soon as the words escaped his mouth, Beetlejuice knew even the thought was impossible. He couldn't give her up. The memory of a fight they had had years before came forward in his mind. The one time he had let her walk away from him, it had proven the complete downfall of his sanity.

But this wasn't a stupid little fight; this was Lydia's happiness, her future…who was he to force her to be with him? 'The ghost with the most' he thought smugly. But no, maybe he _should_ just let her go. The night before had proven how obvious it was that she was in pain. He didn't want to cause her to suffer more…And maybe, just maybe she had just went to visit an old friend?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Lydia! I know the old jester is your best friend, but friendship won't hold out against laws binding death!" Prince Vince explained, "I'm thoroughly surprised you haven't been expelled from the neitherworld before now…Obviously I have underestimated the old poltergeist's powers…I, on the other hand, am in love with you! I promise that our bond will hold for all eternity. Just give me the chance…"

Lydia produced a strained smile. She could tell it was almost sunset from the reddening glow coming from outside. Her patience was beginning to wear thin with her friend. "Prince Vince, as it was years ago, I am honored to receive your affections…but…I can't be your princess. I'm already married…"

There, that should suffice…

The prince arched a surprised brow and stoked his chin absentmindedly, "So it was consummated and completely binding? Hmm…perhaps I was wrong…" The gothic teen nearly fell over as the dark cloud formed and began dribbling down rain across the room.

"Consummated…?"

Vince remembered where he was and shot his vision back towards the girl in his presence. "Yes. But I should have known…him being…_him_. I'm sure he tricked you into it…But don't worry my love! If you wish, I will null your marriage! I can't help but notice that it is growing dark and your _husband_ hasn't even bothered to worry about where you are…Why, if I were him, I wouldn't let you out of my protection for one moment! I would be the husband of your dreams!"

Lydia, still trying to recover from the shock of the princes assumptions, finally regained her composure at the insults thrown Beetlejuice's way. "He's not a bad guy! He just lets me keep my freedom, which I appreciate by the way…and he does worry about me. I can't even count all the times he has rescued me…" She chose to let rescue be a very broad term at the moment.

The prince's eyes sparked briefly before turning back to the dull bleakness he usually chose to look at life through. "Indeed? Then let's make a deal. If Beetlejuice decides that you are worth his time to come to by Midnight, I will accept all that you have told me and never ask you to be with me again. If he chooses to ignore your absence, you will become my princess…What do you say?"

Lydia knew in the back of her mind that this deal was completely unfair to her. She had everything she could want considering the circumstances; her parents were near her, she was living at the roadhouse, and she would never have to leave her friends again.

But somewhere a tick began in her brain. Did Beetlejuice care enough to look for her if she didn't return home after dark? Was all his recent uncharacteristic kindness just a scam to complete the marriage? Lydia certainly knew Beetlejuice wouldn't be against the act of consummation…

"Deal!" she said smugly, "I think BJ will come for me and I'll one up the bet to include that our bond _is_ close enough to keep me safely in the netherworld forever."

The rain stopped but the cloud remained. The girl looked up at the great clock adorning one wall of the hall. It was already nine fifteen.

* * *

_I'll go ahead and apologize to the prince vince fans who are going to be mad that I made him an antagonist, but it's not like he forced her to do anything…lol_

_And I'm sorry about the atrocious French accent I attempted…I can only hope I at least got the gist of his voice understandable. Jacques is French. There._


	6. I'll Even Take a Bath

_Ok New Chapter! I put so much into this one that I cant believe it is as short as it turned out…boo Oh well…truthfully I have more in mind but have to put it into it's own chappie…ya know? I also cant help but get more and more nervous as my climax continues to rise...Im oh so bad at ending stories...I hate ending them how everyone thinks they will end...Woo..I don't wanna give anything away…I'll ramble on at the bottom…see ya there!_

_Disclaimer: I hope everyone understands by now that i dont own beetlejuice or any money to get sued with. im in college folks! Nuf said!_

* * *

Beetlejuice shot another hateful glare over to the two occupants of his couch when another loud, disappointed sigh came from its direction. "What?" he asked rather defensively for the hundredth time.

"Oh you know what, mister! She isn't home yet! Do you know what time it is?!" Ginger scolded in her high shrill spider voice. Beetlejuice casually pulled up the skin on his arm to reveal three wrist watches. All of them read eleven. "So what?" he snorted.

"She 'as to be in trouble, dummy! Swallow your pride and go to 'er!" Jacque demanded, "I can't beeleeve yoo came back without 'er in the first place!"

"Why are you two on my back?" he asked and collapsed from the pressure of his friends landing on top of him. "Literal translations, you know I hate um…"

"Because we know what this is all about B," the two said in unison from above him. "Don't you think you should at least let her know how you really feel before you give her up?" Ginger continued, unperturbed by the mock expressions playing across the poltergeist's face as she spoke. "Ginger is right Bee-attlejoose. Besides, if you don't, Lydia will stay up at the castle and we will 'ave to deal with you by ourselves all the time…" Jacques finished, "Sheesh, if yoo were 'aving these kinds of problems yoo should 'ave made us come 'ome!"

Beetlejuice gave up trying to pry himself away from the spider and skeleton on top of him and huffed in exasperation as he propped his head up on his only free arm. "How do you know she isn't just visiting? And what do you expect me to do anyway? I'm the ghost with the most! Feelings aren't a part of who I am! It would be weird!"

The skeleton quirked his jaw at the lady spider next to him and received a sly wink. "Yes…so what better way to prove your non-conformity than to do what nobody thinks you will do!" Ginger sang, causing BJ to quirk an eyebrow.

"Hmmm…when you put it like that…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's eleven forty-five Lydia. Are you sure you don't want to just call it now? You look dreadfully tired…" Prince Vince asked soothingly from over the chess board. Lydia just concentrated harder on her pieces. She had won the last eight games easily after she began to imagine Beetlejuice as all the pieces she was trying to destroy.

The hours had brought more and more hopelessness into her being as she sat with the depressing prince. She had expected her best friend to be there in no time at all…and now there was only a few minutes left before she would have to stay in the dreary castle as the prince's princess.

True, Lydia liked Prince Vince all right, but his castle and general attitude was just too dreary and heavy to deal with all the time. She preferred the care-free laid back style of the Roadhouse…a place she was quickly beginning to think of as home.

The old ring on her finger glinted in the dull candle light of the room as if threatening to take her finger with it if she dared to take it off…But that could just have been her imagination.

"He'll be here…" she hissed from between her teeth as she moved her queen to check his king.

"Oh my dear, surely you don't actually believe that the old Jester truly cares for you? I'm sure he treated you well because you were his ticket to the living world…whereas I am deeply in love with you."

The comment finally roused Lydia's attention away from the all but won game. "And what exactly do you love about me?" she inquired honestly.

Vince looked taken aback only for a moment before he spoke. "Oh Lydia, you have such a light and happy personality! I can only hope that one day you will help me to exist as optimistically as you do. You are also the most beautiful girl I believe I have ever met. I can only count the ways…"

He halted his speech when it became apparent that the Goth was not paying attention to him, but was instead gazing out the window and trying to catch glimpses of the heavy door behind her. Only a few minutes remained.

"So tell me…why do you love Beetlejuice?" he asked.

The girl nearly fell out of her seat in surprise and accidentally sent the last of the standing chess pieces flying off the table. "L…love…I don't…"

Her words drifted off from her mind as she pondered the question. She didn't what? Love him? Know? Think it was any of the Prince's business…?

She had always been extremely close to her dead friend from the moment they had met. They had just…clicked. He was beyond any friend she could have in the living world. He accepted her for who she was. He made her laugh. He protected her and showed her good times. He always thought of her first…But he wasn't there.

He hadn't come. Bitterness threatened to engulf her calmness and acceptance. "No!" she yelled to no one in particular. Vince stared at her for a moment. "You don't love him?" he asked.

Lydia just look intently at him for a minute. "No…I think I always have…he's my best friend…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Beetlejuice trudged along the path that led to the castle. He was nearly there. How had his neighbors talked him into doing this? He thought bitterly about revenge until the steeples of the castle came into view. Bitterness quickly morphed into a nervous and jittery nausea. It didn't help that the rest of the trip was uphill as well…

He was sure now that she had decided to stay with the Prince instead of him. He had everything the poltergeist didn't, most notably, money. But he couldn't help but hope that she really _was_ in trouble…as bad as that made him seem. No wonder she had chosen the prince over him.

"Just as long as she's still me friend though right?" he tried to pep talk himself. It only made him feel worse. Who was he kidding…but she had never corrected his aunt and uncle when they had called her his girlfriend…He decided that the more he thought about it the more confused he was going to get. Best to just let the mind go blank…

He finally reached the door and pried it open, not bothering to knock in fear that he would lose all nerve and figuring that every one was probably asleep anyway. It was midnight for Christ's sake.

A torrent of rain began and greeted him as he glided into the hall. The rain seemed to increase with every passing second; forcing the poltergeist to remain in the doorway in hopes that it would subside.

"Babes…we need to talk…" Beetlejuice huffed as he squinted through the downpour that had started moments ago. The rain was so thick that he could feel the layers of dirt washing away from the wrinkles in his old striped suit. He could hear twelve chimes sound from somewhere to his left and decided to follow the noise.

Only a moment later he felt small rocks continually pelt his side. "Hey!" he screeched, transforming into a large soggy bail of hay and chanced a glance in the direction of the barrage he was receiving.

To his complete surprise Lydia stood over him, red faced and fiery eyed, with balled fists, ready to make another attack on him. It was only when their eyes met that all restraint was lost and she seemed to explode. Beetlejuice instantly changed his idea of his worst nightmare.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting on you for hours! _Hours_! I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me! What took you so long?!"

The poltergeist popped back into his own form and couldn't help a sheepish smile. "Spoken like a true wife…" he hummed, tinting the girl two shades darker red. He wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"What?! Bu…but you can't have come! You're Beetlejuice, a good for nothing con-man that doesn't care about anything or anyone! How could I have lost this bet?" Vince wailed as he came upon the scene. Rain only pelted harder as he approached, though no one seemed to notice.

The ghoul looked defensively at his self proclaimed rival. "Though I do appreciate a good compliment, you're wrong Prince Vince," he stated matter-o-factly, "I do care about someone…" He turned from the stunned prince to gaze into the even more shocked features of his best friend. He instantly regretted it once he looked over her elegant teenaged form, hauntingly beautiful face, and piercing raven eyes. He would never be good enough for her, and yet he _still_ had to tell her…

"Lyds…You're beautiful. You're sweet and kind and smart. You're everything I'm not. I feel like you complete me…And I know Prince Vince here has means to make you happy that I don't, and that he's younger and well….a prince…but…give me a chance. Please. I'll change if you want me to. I'll get a job. I'll change my appearance. I'll even…I'll take a bath…Just please...I...I love you. You're my babes…"

Seconds went by in stunned silence. The room buzzed with the lack of sound against the millions of small thumps of the pouring rain. Then she was against him. Her arms wrapped around the poltergeist with a different vigor than she had ever known. Her head filled the arch between his neck and shoulder where he could feel her quick and shallow breaths fall in rhythm against his cold chin.

From below his line of view, he heard her small voice whisper, "And you're my Beetlejuice…and there's nothing about you I would change…"

Cautiously, Beetlejuice tilted his head to look at the small figure engulfing him. He was surprised to see her huge black full moon eyes staring intently into his. Tears were flowing down her cheeks in beautiful streams…or was that just the rain? A broad smile decorated her face better than any diamond or pearl ever could.

The girl's sweet smile only broadened more when the poltergeist started to lean his face into hers and hesitated. Gently, she pulled herself up to him and pressed her lips softly against his.

_

* * *

_

_I'm back! Ok so I couldn't make the bet last as long as I wanted it too because of the lack of hours I gave myself to put a lot of thought and struggle…sigh…but I am relatively pleased with what I made of it…I'm sorry if any of it seems choppy from now on…I just kinda write pieces as they come to me between class and stuff and try to piece them together the best I can… _

_Oh by the way...there are more comming. this is not the end!_


	7. Of Brothels, Worms, and Toothbrushes

_A new Chapter yay! Hahaha I am sorry it took me so long but when I know something is due in school I get a complete block when it comes to my pleasure writing. It's like I feel guilty for writing something else or something. I don't know. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I know I did. Lol_

_Oh and just wanted to give a shout out to A.G. Silver Shepherd who also goes by A.G. Cvetas on deviantart. Did fanart of the previous chappie and I loved it. Thank you so much. Ok I have tried to put the link on here but it keeps fcking up my story format cuz this uploading system sucks ass. Just go to the whole gallery. All the art is great!_

* * *

Beetlejuice carefully wrapped his arms around Lydia in attempts to bring her closer. He didn't dare open his eyes as his tongue gently licked her bottom lip for permission to enter her mouth. 

Lydia jumped, leaving the protection of the poltergeist's arms. Her confusion was mirrored in his eyes and before she could think, she ran to the entrance door, heaved it open, and ran into the cool night outside.

Beetlejuice, glued to his spot in the rainy hall, kept his gaze upon the slightly open doorway until a harsh voice stole his attention away. "Goodness Beetlejuice, look how low you've stooped just to trick my poor Lydia! She is probably back in the living world by now after _that_! I shall never see her again!" Prince Vince wailed uncontrollably and slinked back to hunch in his throne in misery.

The possibilities of what her departure could mean sank in as the ghoul listened to the irritating wails of the prince behind him. Just as quickly as Lydia had, Beetlejuice flew to the cracked door and sailed out into the night after her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh it's just hopeless," Beetlejuice groaned as he floated down Maim Street for the hundredth time after checking the Roadhouse as many times before that, along with the neighbors. He hadn't the heart to go to either of their parents' houses to check. He couldn't admit his failure to his parents and he sure didn't want to explain everything to Lydia's parents. "She probably _did_ go back to the living world…"

He was ready to give up and head back to the Roadhouse when he spotted the Coffee Shock they had visited that night…

"Ok BJ, one last shot…" the poltergeist said to himself before a pistol popped out of no where and began firing on him. He flew to the door as fast as he could, screaming and trying to escape the floating pistol that was chasing him, accidentally tripping over the person leaving at the same moment.

"Oh my!" the ghoul screeched as Beetlejuice picked himself off of her. "Sorry babes, didn't see ya…there…" he stammered out the last few words. The ghoul in front of him was picking the bugs he had accidentally transferred to her out of her glossy white hair and storing them securely down the front of her shirt. She stopped only for a moment when she noticed him eyeing her.

"You don't mind?"

The ghost with the most was at a loss for words as the ghoul slinked past him and came to a halt just out of his line of vision, forcing him to turn to keep his eyes on her as she spoke once again. "So what are you doing honey? A guy with _these_ kinds of bugs stored away has to be up to something…"

"I...uh…trying to find…" Beetlejuice stammered, trying to remember exactly what he had been doing and who was he trying to find anyway? When he didn't come up with anything else intelligible the ghoul smiled sweetly.

Without another word she took him by the hand and glided down the street towards the woods. Beetlejuice followed dumbly behind trying to unfog his mind as he moved, but to no avail.

The two made their way through the darkness that the trees cast upon them until an old house came into view in a clearing deep within the woods. "I call it the Brothel," the ghoul whispered airily, "A house just isn't a home without a name I think…Would you like to come in?"

She grinned devilishly and took his stunned silence as an acceptance and led him in.

"You don't say much. Cat got your tongue?" she teased, grabbing Beetlejuice's tie and tugging him closer to her to pull out his tongue. Sure enough, a fluffy orange cat was latched securely around his striped tongue and holding fast. The ghoul let out of shriek of laughter.

"I know how to fix that…" she purred and tugged him into her. Beetlejuice let her cold lips fix securely onto his as his eyes closed, but there was something wrong. His thoughts came more clearly when he was plunged into darkness behind his lids. Her lips were cold and frozen and lifeless, not like his Lyds…

His eyes flew open instantly and he pushed the ghoul off of him. "Lyds! Sorry babes, but I gotta go!" He turned and flew out of the house and back towards town.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lydia sighed into her third cup of coffee. The bartender gave her a scrutinizing look. "What's a cute little mortal like you have to be sighing so heavily like that for?" she finally asked, unable to keep her curiosity in check. Lydia looked up and gave her a pathetic smile before returning her gaze to the cold coffee. "It's this guy…" she began, receiving a knowledgeable grin.

"I've been friends with him for a long time…and today everything changed. He told me he loves me…and I kissed him…" Lydia looked up at the keep again nearly in tears, "Then I ran from him and…I think I have ruined everything!" she finally whispered in sorrow. "I was sure that he would come looking for me tonight, but he hasn't…He probably hates me now…"

Lydia sat in silent contemplation for a few more minutes before she decided to go back to the Roadhouse.

The Neitherworld moon shone down on her as she stumbled through the darkness on the road back to her new home. She wondered for how much longer Beetlejuice would allow her to call it that before her silliness fed him up completely. The Goth stopped and let tears fall freely.

She looked down at her poncho and saw the dark streaks her tears were creating on the white strips of fabric. Self loathing quickly filled her and she ripped the ponch off her body, leaving only the thin black undershirt. She blended with everything in the darkness now. She was a shadow among shadows. This temporary act of nonexistence calmed the teen just enough to set her walking towards the Roadhouse once again.

Twice she stumbled on rocks in the road and cursed when her hands became bloody and dirty. The third time she fell she stayed on the ground, hoping to sink into it. She was freezing now without her poncho in the cool November air and the ground offered a little warmth from the heavy traffic of the day.

She watched a lone worm travel across the rocks in front of her eyes. She picked it up with her fingers and let it slide smoothly over her ripped palm. It was a welcome sensation to feel life glide through her hands. She wandered vaguely how this simple worm was allowed to live freely in the Neitherworld when she was not.

"Babes?"

Lydia jumped at the sound of the familiar voice and accidentally almost crushed the worm in her hand. She suddenly realized how pathetic she must look laying in the dirt without her poncho on. She replaced the worm on the ground where she found it and picked herself up.

"Hey BJ…I fell and uh…found a worm so…I was looking at it and…." Lydia decided to give up trying to make excuses and just kept her eyes on the ground below where her friend was floating. She waited on him to speak with dread.

"Lyds, are your hands bloody?!" Beetlejuice gasped and glided towards her, grabbing her wrists and examining her palms easily. A deep frown found its way onto his features as he examined her hands carefully. "This is my fault…" he finally whispered sadly and let go of her wrists, "I'm a pig…"

He transformed himself into a black and white striped pig and started wallowing in the dirt. To the surprise of both, Lydia giggled. "Oh Beej, you're anything but a pig…unless you just wanna roll around in the dirt…"

Beetlejuice transformed back into his old self and looked questioningly at the teenaged girl in front of him. Lydia could feel herself blush in the heat of his gaze and moved forward to hug him. Her head rested comfort ably on his shoulder and she could feel her heart speed up when he hugged her back.

"Wow babes, your heart's beating fast enough for the both of us. Not gonna run off again are you?" Beetlejuice couldn't help but tease.

"No."

Lydia tightened her hold on him and turned her head into his hair. It smelled like mold and old cut grass. "I'm sorry I did that. I guess I just freaked for a minute…Why didn't you come after me?" she had to ask.

The poltergeist felt her brow arch slightly when he fidgeted. "I did go after you. I looked everywhere and then I got to the Coffee Shock we went to when we…well I was about to go in and I…got held up."

The Goth loosened her grip on him for the ability to look into his eyes. "_You_ were the one who made all that commotion when that ghoul left…Wait a minute, how did you say you were held up?"

Beetlejuice tried to keep his gaze directed anywhere but into Lydia's eyes and failed. "She cast a spell on me, babes! I couldn't even speak! But I thought of you and escaped," he wailed miserably.

Lydia just giggled and yanked him forward towards the Roadhouse. "Yeah yeah, come on BJ. Lets go home before you get any more spells cast on you."

They walked along in the darkness for a while in silence, stopping only whenever the poltergeist would save Lydia from another killer tripping rock on the road. The Roadhouse soon came into view.

"Babes…" Beetlejuice murmured through the darkness as soon as the lights in the house came into view at the top of the hill, "I…I meant what I said at the castle…"

Lydia could feel her heart begin to race again and struggled with something to say back to him. "…So…" She felt a nervous sickness flood into her stomach, "So what does this mean? Are you asking me to…be your girlfriend?"

A cheeky glint sparked in Beetlejuice's eyes, "Babes, you're my wife." His voice picked up roughly in his throat as he laughed at the panic that appeared in the girl's eyes from his comment. After a moment he stifled his laughter and turned towards her, "Yeah, I guess I am…" he finally admitted.

Lydia stopped and turned towards him in a moment of awkwardness. "…Take things slow?" she asked, rubbing her neck nervously and studying her shoes. The poltergeist gave her a winning smile, "Anything for you, babes."

They started moving towards the house again in silence until they reached the door. "Oh and Beej…would you uh…brush your teeth?" Lydia asked softly. Her friend almost looked affronted. "I thought you wouldn't change anything about me?" he asked in mock surprise.

They went into the house where Lydia went straight towards her room. "Good night BJ…" she smiled, closing the door behind her.

Beetlejuice instantly turned back towards the front door to go to the Shocking Mall. He was buying a toothbrush that night. When the door closed behind him Lydia peeked back out from her bedroom door and grinned.

* * *

_Yea, I kinda just make up names for things in the Neitherworld as I go, so forgive me if it's wrong. For example: Maim Street. I personally admire my own ingenuity with coming up with that kind of shit but it could be completely wrong. lol_


	8. Getting on with, erm, life?

_Seems like it's taking me longer and longer to write these chapters…but I'm doing well in school (so far) so I will have to just hope I'm not pissing anyone off too much. I don't think I am…I hope. lol_

* * *

Beetlejuice returned to the Roadhouse just before sunrise. It was only when he drifted silently across the threshold of his beloved home that he realized what a long night it had been and everything that had happened in its few simple hours. He could feel the heart inside him try to gnaw its way to freedom from inside his chest, but he stilled it and decided to check on Lydia one last time before he went to sleep. 

His old bedroom engulfed him in shadows as he entered it in the predawn light of the early morning. Carefully, he floated over to his old coffin, her coffin, and gazed down at the sleeping girl. His insides retched coldly when he spotted her scraped and scabbing palms, and he cursed himself again.

Without a second thought the poltergeist juiced her wounds away and, satisfied with her apparent comfort, floated from the room once again.

Beetlejuice stared down at his couch in disgust from across the living room. "So we meet again…" he muttered, turning into a gigantic floating steak. The steak drifted to the couch and ungracefully plopped itself down on one side, transforming back into the poltergeist.

"Oh well, I'll deal with this later…" he murmured quietly before he drifted off into a much needed sleep.

In the next room Lydia sleepily opened her eyes to a sound that reminded her oddly of falling steaks and gravel. She went to check her watch and noticed her clean, soft palms. She smiled until she remembered the poncho Beetlejuice had given her was probably lost forever.

She quietly got out of bed and snuck to the closet, hoping any old shirt might be within its confines. Relief swept over her in a wave when a plain black t-shirt presented itself to her immediately.

"What would be a nice, useful, shirt for me to wear…?" Lydia pondered as she slipped it on over her undershirt. It fell below her knees; making her giggle at how silly she probably looked before an idea hit her.

"That's it. A simple pocketed skirt! That will be easy and useful too…"

The girl murmured some words and focused on what her skirt would look like in her mind and on her body. When she was satisfied with what she was imagining she opened her eyes once more, dressed in her simple, useful garment.

"Right Lydia, now time for some household chores…" she hummed to herself in the faint but growing light as she exited her room and saw her friend sleeping peacefully on the couch. She noticed the sun inching its morning rays towards the couch from the front window and pulled a light blanket over it to insure a few restful hours of sleep before heading towards the attic.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beetlejuice was alive again. He could feel the warmth a smile made on his face as the blood rushed through his lips and into his living cheeks. He was sitting under his favorite childhood tree enjoying some wild honey he had stolen from a nearby hive. Bugs truly were the greatest beings he could imagine; so small, yet so fascinating and complex. He could see a fallen honeybee on his finger, trapped within the very honey it helped produce.

A gratified smile touched the young man's lips again as he pondered the life of this small creature. He looked around him and looked back at the honeybee before sucking it off his finger with the rest of the honey.

It crunched in his teeth when he bit down on it and to his surprise, the bug tasted as sweet as the honey itself. The remains of the bug rolling around in his mouth reminded him a bit of a peach with the soft fuzz protecting the sweet juice of its internal treasure.

He wished vaguely that he had a companion that could share his love of bugs; someone to be with him so that he wouldn't be alone anymore, someone to share the tree and the honey and the honeybee.

"Ha, it'll take me a thousand years to find a girl that appreciated bugs as much as I do…" he chuckled.

"Beetlejuice…"

"Not now mom!" he called back, annoyed.

"Beetlejuice?"

Beetlejuice launched himself up from where he was laying and spun around. Lydia looked confused, if not a little amused as well.

"Was your mom nagging you in your dreams?" Lydia teased.

Beetlejuice looked sourly over at her. "Don't do that babes, you scared the pants off me!" he wailed, catching his pants just before they walked away from him. The poltergeist quickly juiced them back on his body with a deep undead blush. "Sorry bout that…"

Lydia giggled at her companion and waved away the apology. "It's ok BJ. I wanted to show you something and see what you think of an idea I had…" she said, walking through the house in the direction of the attic in a motion for him to follow.

"So what do you think?" Lydia asked nervously from behind her friend once they reached the very top of the house. Beetlejuice carefully observed the area in which he was standing. After he had had his fill of the room he turned back towards the girl's expectant face and back at the room.

"Is this _my_ attic?"

The tons and tons of piled up, stored, and heaving boxes of junk were stacked neatly on one side of the large upper room. From his intense observations, Beetlejuice knew all of his things were there that were there before, but they were…neat.

"I was thinking we could turn the cleaner side of the attic into a bedroom for me. That way you don't have to sleep on the couch anymore. I can't stand the fact that I stole your bedroom," Lydia offered shyly.

"No way."

Lydia's heart began to sink inside her chest at the blunt refusal. She thought she could feel tears forming just behind her eyes. She had worked really hard all morning.

"It would get way too hot up here for you. I'll take the attic," Beetlejuice announced.

Without another word the poltergeist snapped his fingers and juiced all of his bedroom things, including his coffin into the clear half of the room. "That'll do I guess…"

A wave of relief swept across the fifteen year old girl until she realized that everything in the room was from her room. "Uh BJ, what should I do about my own bedroom?"

Her friend turned to look at her again, but this time a sly grin was slapped across his features. He looked very pleased with himself. "Oh, I took care of that for you. Let's go look and if you want any changes made to your room I can do it before the neighbors start coming over and bugging us," he said, turning into a giant beetle, and scurried down the attic stairs.

Lydia's jaw dropped when she gazed into her new room, old room, current room. "Beetlejuice, it's…it's _my_ bedroom!" she exclaimed excitedly.

And it was. Her bed sat comfortably by the wall with her dressing table against the wall adjacent to it. The windows had dark wispy curtains that were sure to swirl and dance as soon as the next storm came. The closet even matched that of her now lost bedroom from the living world.

The Goth immediately turned towards the gigantic bug sitting next to her on the floor and grabbed it up into a hug, transforming him back into the ghost with the most that he was in her arms. Beetlejuice fell onto his friend and the two landed on the floor in a heap of laughter.

"It's wonderful, Beej…" Lydia finally sighed, snuggling closer to her poltergeist and making him smile.

"Yeah well, just thought you'd wanna have a little piece of home in this place…after everything…"

Beetlejuice felt a light kiss touch his cheek that reminded him of how it felt to smile when he was alive in his dream.

"I think our parents should come visit…"

The warmth slipped away from the poltergeist like beetles through his fingers. He glared over at his counterpart with what he hoped was a to the point please-don't-make-me-go-through-the-whole-parents-sizing-the-whole-situation-up look. He wasn't sure he pulled it off too well, though, because Lydia just giggled.

"It would make my parents much happier to know that everything is ok. I know father was a little, uh, distressed the last time I saw him…"

Beetlejuice never got a chance to practice his aforementioned look again because his Goth was very skilled in her puppy eyes sweet stare. "Whatever Lyds, but I'm not gonna enjoy this…" he mumbled, trying hard not to look directly into her eyes.

The poltergeist got up and headed towards the living room before any more uncomfortable situations could be asked of him.

"Jacque and Ginger and the Monster next door should come, too. Don't you think?"

Lydia giggled again when she heard Beetlejuice slap his hand over his face in the next room and mutter a defeated agreement through his fingers.

* * *

_Ok so that's that. As I was writing this I thought to myself, "Veronica, your parents and your boyfriend's parents have never met even though you have been together for more than a year and a half and have been living together for almost a year…"_

_Then I laughed at Beetlejuice because he will have to endure it and I don't have to. lol_


End file.
